La lluvia puede lavar las lagrimas
by SPrinces
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y Sayaka se pone a pensar en lo que ocurre a su alrededor desde la derrota de Walpurgisnatch. Hay algo escondido dentro de ella pero lo oculta para no molestar a nadie. Primer fic, R&R espero que les guste


_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic que c que subo, espero que lo disfruten**_  
 _ **Att: La sirena 3**_  
 _ **…**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **...**_

La vida había sido tan normal hasta el punto de que mis días en el colegio habían sido tan monótonas y aburridos. Era como haber tocado fondo en mi vida diaria, lo único que me quedaba es mirar por la ventana y suspirar por algo nuevo.  
Un día tras otro solo sigo lo que he echo estos últimos meses, me encuentro con Madoka, caminamos juntas y charlamos de los programas de la noche anterior o de como su madre le da consejos. Seguimos por un momento antes de encontrarnos con nuestra amiga, Hitomi. Es una chica muy refinada y muy linda, muchos de nuestros compañeros se le han confesado pero por alguna razón ella los rechaza definitivamente.  
La verdad tengo envidia de mis mejores amigas. A Madoka por que su madre se preocupa bastante por su hija, en cambio mi madre solo es una figura materna y solo eso. A Hitomi le envidio como los chicos se le confiesan, a mi nadie me ve como una chica pero no me preocupa del todo.  
Cuando llegamos al colegio solo queda soportar las clases de las cuales debo prestar atención, aunque al final termine quedándome dormida en medio del 4to periodo. Cuando despierto es hora del almuerzo y como es costumbre Madoka se va con la estudiante transferida, Hitomi con Kyouske y Mami con sus amigas de su grado, mientras que yo simplemente me quedo mirando el exterior, siempre es lo mismo; un cielo despejado, el sol brilla con un poco de fuerza y el viento era tranquilo.  
Esta es mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siento como si algo me molestara. No es que me haya alejado de todos ellos, estoy segura de que ellos desean poder pasar un tiempo a solos, como amigas, como novios. Tal vez solo sea yo, pero diría que los días son "Perfectos" nadie llora, nadie sufre ¿acaso esta es la felicidad que deseábamos?.  
Se dice que todos los corazón merece una oportunidad de sonreír, me imagino que a mis amigas les llego esa oportunidad y me alegro por todas ellas.  
El tiempo pasa y todo sigue igual, solo que cada vez que miro por la ventana el cielo va cambiando lentamente. Las nubes comienzan a volverse negras y cada vez hay mas, pareciera como si fuera a llover.  
Un día donde el cielo estaba completamente negro y de un ambiente muy frió, era perfecto para que todo lo que estaba guardando dentro de mi al fin salieran. Nuevamente caminaba con Madoka para encontrarnos con Hitomi, pero esta vez yo mostraba una sonrisa falsa que me carcomía por dentro. No quería preocuparles. El día continuo como cualquier otro, pero esta vez en el almuerzo hubo un pequeño cambio que hizo mi corazón doler un poco. La lluvia caía y el ambiente se volvía mas frió aun. Me incomoda un poco este clima, me hace recordar la soledad de la cual pude salir milagrosamente gracias a Kyoko que abandono la ciudad después de haber saldado cuentas con Mami. Desde ese día me he preguntado por ella, pero sin respuesta alguna.  
La misma sensación de dolor en mi pecho duro todo el día, aunque por dentro estaba consumiéndome mi exterior solo mostraba una sonrisa algo vacía, no estaba segura de que alguien se tragara esa sonrisa pero no había mucho que preocuparse, todas mis amigas no tuvieron tiempo por asuntos que debían atender.  
Al finalizar las clases salí a caminar por la ciudad. La lluvia continuaba y el frió congelaban mi cuerpo, el cielo no parecía que se despejara pronto. Mi soledad cada vez era mas evidente, todo este tiempo solo me convencía de que todo estaba bien pero solo me sentía sola por que las demás podían pasar un tiempo con sus personas que amaban y querían, mientras que dentro de mi crecía un vació que solo me hacia llorar.  
Hasta este momento, lloraba y gritaba de dolor por no poder pasar tiempo con alguien especial conmigo, con alguien a quien pueda estar todo mi tiempo. Sin darme cuenta la lluvia no ya no caía en mi, la escuchaba caer a mi alrededor pero no la sentía en mi. Supe que como la primera vez, de nuevo ella había llegado para reconfortarme, después de tanto sin saber de ella, vuelve como príncipe en armadura brillante para hacer que esta soledad se desvanezca.  
Solo se que este vació se ira hasta que ella vuelva a irse de la ciudad.  
 _ **~Ende~**_

…  
 _ **…**_  
 _ **...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra historia con mucho drama~**_


End file.
